


Minds Wander Under the Moonlight

by AUersgonnaAU20



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Akechi's fascinated with him, Gen, Kind of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUersgonnaAU20/pseuds/AUersgonnaAU20
Summary: For tonight, Akechi is sentimental about his companionship with him.





	

       Out of the corner of Akechi’s eye, he saw the man who’d been beside him for some time now. Ever since a day of mishap where he came across _Him_ being beaten up by three men and intervened. It was a change in Akechi’s life to meet someone who wanted to seek out thrill as much as he himself did. Yet managed to come off less tainted, almost innocent if it weren’t for what they were doing and the intellect _He_ provided while Akechi provided physical strength.

       No matter what he did, _He_ always seemed to stay by his side and in a strange way this made Akechi feel happy to have _Him_ there as they continued to seek thrills. Not only that, _He_ knew more about him than anyone else around, it had been difficult and painful to open up to him but _He_ listened all the while Akechi spoke, trying to sympathize and comfort him. But he didn’t want that, Akechi only wanted to continue what they’re doing and not spend time thinking of his dads.

         _His_ head turned, a quirk of his lips letting on to Akechi he noticed his attention no longer on their surroundings.

        “Do I have something on my face, Akechi-kun?”

       Akechi directed his gaze straight ahead, a small shake of his head answering his question and knew he needed to be more sly when taking peeks at him next time. If there was a next time where Akechi wanted to admire _Him_ , for this time it had only been on a whim he desired to cherish his company.

       He could feel _His_ eyes on him and he dared not look to avoid questions of why. There was a soft noise from _Him_ and Akechi no longer felt his piercing gaze on the side of his face. His eyes were vibrant in color akin to a snake’s; innocent and terrifying, all the more entrancing like a predator readying himself to capture his prey. It held a foreign beauty- Could men be called a beauty? Maybe, and if they did _He_ would sure to be one of those whose gaze and overall look might fit that description.

       A gentle breeze blew across Akechi’s face, a welcomed relief after an unusually warm afternoon and evening, he paused for a moment and closed his eyes to take in the full peacefulness of where the two of them were walking. He lived for a good walk now and then with Him, there was something serene about going out for a mile or two in utter silence or talking almost the whole time, it didn’t matter to him.

        Akechi thought about how _He_ was one of the few he cared about anymore, being tore from his thoughts when he heard  _His_ footsteps stop. It was wrong of him to think, of course, he cared about their comrades, but not quite as much as he did _Him_. The bond they created ran deep.

        “Are you alright, Akechi-kun?” _His_ soft question filled with concern and Akechi gave an assuring nod.

        “Yeah, I’m thinking too much,” he said.

        “About what?” Akechi had to appreciate his desire to know information, though he didn’t want _Him_ to know that tonight he was overflowing his thoughts.

        “Nonsense,” Akechi said, peeking his eyes open and look at _Him_.

        “Oh.”

        “You thinking of anything?” He watched _His_ face, the wind blowing a few strands of black hair in front of his eyes.

        “No, I only started to think how it's nice out tonight.” _He_ slightly smiled and tilted his head back to look at the sky.         

        “You’re right,” Akechi said, he followed his example and looked upward. Stars speckled the evening sky, sparkling bright, nearly as bright as the moon itself. Taking one more glance to his side, Akechi thought the light made it look as if _His_ skin were faintly glowing, like some otherworldly being.

        Akechi thought maybe he was happy to have met _Him_.


End file.
